Hay Cosas Que No Se Toman A La Ligera, ¿Sabes?
by YeimyHuddyland
Summary: ¿Estás embarazada? -lanzo la pregunta, Maggie, esperando por suerte- -Kate tomaba de su vino, y casi se ahogo- ¡MAMÁ! Por Dios, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando? -Dijo solo para ellas, en un tono bajo-
1. Hay cosas que no se toman a la ligera!

Holaaaaaaaaaaa.. _¿Adivinen quién está de vuelta? _**THIS GIRL IS BACK!** Y cambiado de rumbo, hace meses ví esta película (o film, también leí _Las ventajas de ser invisible_) y decidí buscar fanfics sobre ella, boom.. que no hay nada en español. Así que, hoy veremos que pasa. :D REALMENTE ESPERO LE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD! x3 Pensaba en no subirla peeeeeeero.. C: No sé, además.. quién sabe si alguien la leerá! :/  
Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin...

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Joel Hopkins (Director y guionista).  
**Blablabla.. ya saben! :D ENJOY IT! :)

* * *

**La gente, comúnmente, toma cosas a la ligera. Como cuando está deprimida creé que lo mejor es beber alcohol hasta "ya no sentir más dolor" Pero, la pregunta es, ¿Le aliviará? Realmente, ¡No lo sé! Tal vez si, "_como esa novela barata y la copa de chardonnay"*_. **

**_Se quiere __dar un paso a la vez pero a_ _veces... Simplemente, solo saltas al vacío esperando por... SUERTE._**

* * *

Estaban ellos dos, caminando por el parque. Aún realizando el cuestionario que Harvey le debía a Kate y que había pedido hacerlo en ese momento. Él ahora si tenía tiempo para responder, lo haría con todo gusto... para ella.

De esta manera, siguieron por un mes, salían juntos a pasear por el parque. Él la acompañaba a las clases de escritura, él fingía que no leía los libros que ella leía pero lo hacía, y hablaban de esos libros mientras almorzaban. Sentía que no había fin en el camino si ella estaba con él*.

Kate, considero la idea de presentarlo con su mamá, así que hoy almorzarían juntos en un restaurante del aeropuerto, si, en ese, donde se volvieron a ver, donde él pedía disculpas aún si ella le dijo que no lo hiciera porque le suele suceder eso de que los pasajeros "no tengan tiempo" para responder a ese cuestionario.

Harvey, por su parte, estaba nervioso; incluso si ya había pasado por varias veces en esto. Es que, está vez, se sentía diferente, especial. Caminaba de un lado a otro por todo el departamento que rentaba, mientras encontraba un lugar más cómodo no se quejaba pero quería algo propio, como queriendo encontrar algo en alguna parte sabiendo que no había nada. Veía su reloj, literalmente, a cada 5 minutos. Y llego la hora, Kate le llamó para avisarle que salía en 10 minutos porque se retraso pero que estaría ahí lo más pronto posible. Se coloco su chaqueta larga gris y una bufanda porque hacia un poco de frío, salio del hotel, le hizo señas a un taxi y le dijo que lo llevara al aeropuerto, el conductor asintió y se fueron.

Llego al aeropuerto, esperaba que su ¿suegra? no estuviera ahí porque si estaba, posiblemente haría un sin fin de preguntas, Kate ya le había dicho al respecto de que su mamá le gusta enterarse de todo COMPLETO y no a medias. Recorre casi todo el aeropuerto intentando encontrar a Kate, pero no le sirvió de nada porque su amada no andaba por ahí, sino en un lugar exclusivo para personal. Cabizbajo se fue al restaurante, iba 15 minutos retrasado, esperaba que la madre de Kate no estuviera ahí porque, antes que todo, la primera impresión cuenta, aún si dicen que no. Para su mala suerte, tal vez, no era la madre de Kate pero era ella, tal parece le habían confundido con otra, Kate, los de seguridad, ella le regaño que porque había tardado, ella no era una persona que se enfadaba pero le estaba esperando desde hace 20 minutos.

_Te estuve buscando._ -se defendió- _¿Y tu madre?_

_Hmm... Se ha retrasado, también. Tal parece que la única no nerviosa y puntual aquí... soy yo. _-Dijo ella, con una sonrisa, seguido de un suspiro-

_Me encanta cuando eres sincera, ¿lo sabes? _-dijo él dejando la distancia entre ellos a un lado, ella sonrío y sus labios rosaron, escuchando un tosido cerca de ellos, pero no ponen tanta atención y estaban apunto de besarse pero...-

_¡Parece que ya quieren el postre! _-afirmó la madre de Kate. Mientras ellos se separaban de una manera rápida, y se sentaron los tres.-

-Harvey sonríe y Kate habla- _Mamá. _-Frunciendo-

_Si, hija. _-responde Maggie, examinando a Harvey con los ojos-

_Él es Harvey, mi..._ -Kate pensó unos cuantos segundos antes de responder porque realmente aún no le había pedido ser su novia, pero Harvey respondió-

_Amigo._ -Sonrío amablemente- _Mucho gusto._

_El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Maggie. _-Dijo ella, regresando la sonrisa- _Y bien.. ¿no estamos aquí para comer?_

_Si. _-Respondió Kate, mientras él solo asintió. Llamaron al mesero y pidieron su orden, se las sirvieron y comenzaron a comer- _Mamá. Y, ¿cómo han estado las cosas con tu vecino el "jack 'el destripador' polaco"?_ -Dijo Kate, llevándose un bocado de su comida a la boca y Harvey sonreía por la manera en que Kate había llamado al vecino de su madre, era lindo verla hacer bromas, dejar la "frialdad británica" a un lado, que ella dijo que se había acabado desde que murió Diana.-

_Pues, muy bien, Anita Harmon*. _-Maggie sonrío y ellos, también lo hicieron. Hablaron un poco, sobre la vida de Harvey. Él la miraba con esos ojos de enamoradizo a Kate y Maggie lo notaba. Terminaron de comer, Harvey se levanto y fue al baño de caballeros. Ellas se quedaron solas. Maggie no había preguntado más de lo que él contaba.-

_¿Alguna pregunta en esta loca cabecilla, madre? _-pregunto Kate-

_¿Estás embarazada? _-lanzo la pregunta, Maggie, esperando por suerte-

-Kate tomaba de su vino, y casi se ahogo- _¡MAMÁ! Por Dios, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando? _-Dijo solo para ellas, en un tono bajo-

_Oh, bueno. ¿Es que ahora no se pueden hacer preguntas directas? Entonces, ¿solo era un almuerzo con tu novio? _-Pregunto su madre, rodando los ojos-

_No es mi novio. _-Dijo Kate, viendo la puerta del baño, suspiro-

_¿Qué no son novios? _-Pregunto Maggie, como que si el mundo se fuese a acabar por eso. Se paso la mano sobre su rostro y tirando su pelo hacía atrás, dramatizando por ello-

_Mamá.. Mamá.. _-Decía Kate, agarrando la mano izquierda de Maggie- _Tranquila. Mira, no queremos ir rápido, nosotros queremos darnos..._

_¡NO TE ATREVAS! _-Dijo Maggie, casi ofendida por eso, viendo a su hija con ojos matadores- _Ustedes ya no están para dar pasos de bebés. Solo saltas y ya. _-Levantando sus manos al cielo, y tirándolas a la mesa provocando un pequeño ruido entre la mesa y los platos-

-Kate se estaba enfadando por el humor de su madre- _Ok, vale. Pero, hay cosas que no se toman a la ligera. Y, ¿si no funciona?_

_Kate.. Kate.. Hija, te amo, lo sabes. Pero a veces, no entiendo de donde sale esa tontería tuya, eres inteligente pero... Él _-señalando a la puerta del baño- _te ama, y yo lo sé, porque se quedo en Inglaterra, con este frío ¡que vamos! _-levantando ambas manos- _y si lo digo yo, es porque realmente lo sé. En la forma que te mira, hablan, él se quedo... por ti. _-Termino Maggie de hablar, agarro la mano de su hija y Kate sonrió. Un hombre se acercaba a la mesa, y desde lejos dijo _¡Hey, Kate! _robando la atención de ambas mujeres. Era su ex novio, ese hombre apuesto de ojos azules, alto y escritor de novelas-

-Se acerca más a ellas, Kate se levanta de su asiento- _Hola, Hugh. ¿Cómo has estado? _-Él, le dio un fuerte abrazo, sintiendo el aroma del otro, hace mucho no lo sentía, desde que habían terminado su relación hace mucho, no se volvieron a ver porque él se mudó. Éste, se separo un poco, solo para ver el rostro de Kate, cerró los ojos y se acerco a ella descaradamente, casi rozando sus labios; ella hizo lo mismo, pero reaccionó, sintió una mirada, abriendo rápidamente sus ojos y separando a Hugh de ella, volteó a ver al baño de caballeros y allí estaba Harvey, viéndola, cabizbajo. Se acerco, no dijo nada, solo agarro su chaqueta larga y se fue.- _Harvey... _-dijo ella, intentando caminar hacía él, pero Hugh le agarro el brazo.-

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_***Frase que dice Harvey a Kate, cuando realmente hablan por primera vez, en el restaurante.**_

_***Anita Harmon, es el libro que ella lee en la película, lamentablemente, solo es un ejemplo, es decir, el libro no existe. El director no quería problemas con los derechos de autor así que se invento uno.**_

_**ESPERO ALGUIEN LO LEA... :/ :D Alguien lo leerá, venga la buena actitud!**_

_**Les gusto? Di que si, aunque sea no! xD haha**_

_**Saludos, **_

_**xo**_


	2. Larga vida y Prosperidad

Holaaaaaaaaaaa.. _¿Adivinen quién está de vuelta? _**THIS GIRL IS BACK!** Y cambiado de rumbo, hace meses ví esta película (o film, también leí _Las ventajas de ser invisible_) y decidí buscar fanfics sobre ella, boom.. que no hay nada en español. Así que, hoy veremos que pasa. :D REALMENTE ESPERO LE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD! x3 Pensaba en no subirla peeeeeeero.. C: No sé, además.. quién sabe si alguien la leerá! :/  
Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen fin...

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Joel Hopkins (Director y guionista).  
**Blablabla.. ya saben! :D ENJOY IT! :)

* * *

_¿Quién es él, Kate?_ -Pregunta Hugh, como si le debiera una respuesta.-

_Alguien. _-Respondió rápido, intentando safarse, pero él la sostenía fuerte sin lastimarla, claro.-

_"Si piensas que la aventura es peligrosa, prueba la rutina es mortal"_* _y con ese tipo... _-sonrío-

-Kate voltea hacía su madre, ella solo estaba escuchando la conversación y viendo lo que sucedía.- _Bueno... _-Dijo Maggie, levantandose-

_No, madre.. _-Dijo Kate-

_¿Podemos comer algo?_ -Pregunto Hugh, como siempre amable.-

_No. Ya comimos._ -Respondió Kate, desesperada por hablar con Harvey, ahora ella le debía una disculpa, ella sentía que se la debía. Aunque lo haría después, cuando él se calmara un poco, porque suposo que no le contestaría el celular.-

_¿Qué tal a las 4pm? Para tomar el té. _-Pregunto tímido, viendo a Kate, mientras la Maggie desaparecía del restaurante.-

_A-ah.. bu-bue... _-Balbuceaba ella-

_¿Puedes, verdad? _-Preguntó nuevamente Hugh, acercándose más a ella intentando robarle un beso.-

_No. _-Lo empujo con sus manos- _Debo regresar a trabajar. _-Mintió, ella tenía la tarde libre.- _Lo siento, Hugh. _-Agarro su chaleco, ya habían pagado la cuenta, y salió del lugar.-

-Hugh la seguía y ella sabía que lo hacía. La abraza de espaldas y lentamente la voltea, con cariño y sutileza, características de él.- _Te amo. _-Fue lo único que dijo antes de robarle un apasionado beso, ella no se negó, recordaba esos tiempos con él y cómo la hacía sentir de bien, y le regresó el beso, hasta que se quedaron sin aire entonces se separaron, él se acerca para seguir besándose pero ella lo detuvo, tiro su pelo rubio hacía atrás, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Él solo la vio, sonrió- _Que bella te ves. _-Susurro- _Nunca cambias. _-Pensó que estaba loco porque habla solo, pero.. loco por ella.-

* * *

**_"Cuando el mundo se viene encima, ellos vienen. Para construir una pared entre nosotros.. Sabemos que ellos no ganarán."*_**

* * *

Harvey tomo el primer bus que encontró, realmente no quería saber, en este momento, nada sobre Kate; sin embargo, el destino pensaba otra cosa. Porque en el bus empezó a sonar _Lovers' Eyes _de Mumford & Sons. Él escuchaba atento, solo pensaba en esos ojos azules de ella, que eran tan hermosos y que podría verlos todo el día sin cansancio. Veía las calles de Inglaterra, tan... melancólicas y bellas, al mismo tiempo, en el estado que andaba, esa lluvia que empezaba era perfecta para levantar sus ánimos, llevaba poco ahí pero ya se había acostumbrado a la lluvia, se había enamorado de ella, incluso. Esos pensamientos se fueron, porque una llamada estaba entrando y su móvil empezó a sonar, con un jingle que él compuso, era Kate, solo vio pero no le interesaba hablar con ella, no era justo lo que había hecho. Él había dejado su vida allá en New York, o lo poco que quedaba de ella, porque quería una oportunidad en el amor... con ella.

_¡Vamos, Harvey! _-Decía ella, en el taxi que la llevaba a su casa, iba a cambiarse y después visitaría el departamento de Harvey, tal vez estará ahí, fue lo que pensó.- _No, ahora._

-Él suspiro, el bus se detuvo y se bajo. Empezó a caminar, tanto que no se fijo de la hora. Eran las 10pm.- _¡Woow! Aquí si que se pierde la noción del tiempo. _-Dijo, aún si sabía que nadie estaba con él.-

-Ella lo esperaba fuera de su departamento, sentándose cerca de la puerta. Y ahí estaba, llamándolo pero él no contestaba. Lo entendía.- _Dios, Harvey. ¿Dónde estás? _-Colocando su cabeza hacía atrás, cerrando sus ojos.-

_No tan lejos._ -Respondió Harvey, caminando hacía ella.-

-Rápidamente se levanto, pero el se paro frente a la puerta, saco sus llaves y abrió la puerta.- _¡Te estoy esperando desde hace mucho tiempo! _-Dijo ella casi exaltada- _¡¿Dónde andabas?!_

_Por cualquier lugar. _-Dijo él, viendo a esos hermosos ojos azules de ella. Él suspiró.- _Bueno. _-Dijo entrando.-

_Espera, Harvey. _-Dijo ella deteniendo la puerta con su mano, para que el no cerrará.-

_¡¿QUIÉN ERA ÉL?! _-Reclamó él- _Era un plan tuyo, para demostrarme que lo mejor es qué me regrese a New York, ¿Huh? _-Viéndose. Él se volteo, y camino hacía el mini bar de su departamento.-

_Harvey, escucha. _-Se defendió ella. Él se sirvió vodka.- _Él FUE _-resaltando esto último- _mi novio. ¿Vale? ¡Ya no lo es! Ahora..._

_¿AHORA? _-Pregunto él, tomando su vodka- _No digas, ahora. Ni siquiera sabias que decirle a tu madre, Kate. Yo tuve que decir que somos amigos porque.._

_¡PORQUE TU NO ME HAS DICHO QUE SEAMOS ALGO! _-Dijo ella, por fin. Se vieron, ella con los ojos cristalinos, queriendo llorar-

-Harvey dio un gran respiro, asintió.- _Bien. _-Pasando su lengua sobre sus labios, acercándose a la cama, donde se encontraba ella con lágrimas en sus mejillas. La agarro de su cadera, levantándola y acercándola a él. Harvey le dijo-_ Te amo. _-No se sentía igual, como cuando Hugh le dijo lo mismo. Ahora, se sentía distinto, más... bonito. Coloco su mano en la nuca de ella, vio sus hermosos labios y acercandolos a los de él, sintiendo la respiración del otro-

-Ella coloco su mano izquierda en la nuca de él.. susurrando- _Te amo, Harvey._

**_-FIN-_**

* * *

_***Líneas de la canción Don't dream it's over by Crowded House.**_

_***Frase de Paulo Coelho. **_

_**"Larga vida y prosperidad". –Spock (Star Trek)**_

_**Qué les pareció? :D Mal.. terrible.. Pasable... Bien? :3 OOOOOOOk!  
**_

_**Saludos espaciales,  
**_

_**xx**_

_**P.D. Recuerden, coman frutas y verduras! xD Hahaha**_


End file.
